The Line Between Perfect and Broken
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Você acredita na linha entre a desrazão e a loucura...? Heero POV


Título – The Line Between Perfect and Broken

Resumo – Você acredita na linha entre a desrazão e a loucura...? Heero POV

-

-

-

A linha entre o perfeito e o quebrado...

Você realmente acredita em tal linha? Acredita na tênue linha entre o que é certo e o que não é? Na diferença entre a razão e a loucura... Acredita?

O que os separa então?

Se uma mulher mata seu marido, seus quatro filhos e depois se mata, você a consideraria culpada? Errada... Ou você procuraria saber o que estava ocorrendo? Até que ponto a loucura, agora saída da desrazão seria justificativa? E seu sofrimento... Seria?

Sabia que a cada pessoa que você mata, um novo vazio nasce em você...? Um buraco negro que destrói tudo em volta, traiçoeiro, chamativo à loucura, e a cada vez que você faz, instiga, comete, um novo buraco nasce, até você desaparecer, perdido no meio da sua pútrida solidão... Até você não ser mais ninguém, desaparecer por completo em um buraco negro e vazio...

Não sentir... Desaparecer...

Então, para mim, respondendo a pergunta de cima, sempre foi muito fácil encarar, pois para mim tal linha simplesmente nunca existiu, nunca julguei certo ou errado, no máximo e seguramente, causa e conseqüência.

E é aí que você se torna o que eles almejam, um ninguém, um morto em vida, onde não há coisas como objetivo ou perspectiva... E a palavra remorso, gloriosamente, simplesmente não existe, banida... Um assassino perfeito, como se você fosse um robô, algo que não pensa por si próprio, e apenas faz, não importando o alto preço de suas ações, completando sua missão.

E a verdade, cruel e amarga é que eles estão certos...

Se você tira absolutamente tudo de um homem, ser humano, o que ele se torna? O que há para ele se tornar? O que sobra? A loucura, o delírio, a morte...? Talvez você esteja certo...

Como você se sentiria se te transformassem em outra pessoa, outra coisa, um estranho... Algo que nem ao menos é natural...?

Eu me lembro quando era criança, como aquele chamado treinamento me fazia sentir, com o abuso físico e psicológico, puxado como cordas em uma máquina de tortura, puxando todos os seus músculos em um grito de horror, quebrando os seus ossos, que me faziam, dormir a noite por cima de minhas lágrimas de sangue, como rubis amaldiçoados.

Para que no dia seguinte elas se repetissem, de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

Como me faziam caçar ratos para comer, para que aprendesse a pegar meu próprio alimento sem depender de outros, sem se importar o quanto degradante isso é para a mente de um ser humano...

Até minhas lágrimas esfriarem em meu rosto sujo, até ficarem distantes, até sentir algo molhado em meu rosto antes de dormir, e ouvir um barulho estranho, parecido com gemidos e soluços, como se eu assistisse a tudo de longe...E de longe, protegendo o que sobrara de minha mente sã... Antes que enlouquecesse por completo naquele hospício.

Até desaparecer de mim mesmo, em uma morte nunca antes mencionada em lugar algum. A morte em vida.

Um coração parado no peito, batendo sem motivo, pois já não estava lá, uma máscara de gelo tão grossa e tão bem-feita que pensei que nunca desgrudaria de meu rosto. E o peso que antes sentia em mim, como se não fosse agüentar, o peso de cada vida retirada e perdida, o peso de cada morte traiçoeira, o peso de minha própria consciência, tudo desaparecido sem a mínima lembrança...

A dor física, chicotes, socos, arranhões e pontapés, mesmo o estalar de um osso do corpo quebrando, já não me atingiam, muito menos a dor psicológica, como xingos ou pressão.

Eu havia sido destruído, morto, até último entalhe, frio como a mais fria das pedras, não havia mais jeito de eu voltar a ser que eu um dia tinha sido, nem eu mais sentia sua falta... Qual é o preço por destruir uma vida?

Não passava de um cachorro, um cão de caça, eles haviam destruído um homem, mas do seu pó podiam moldar outro, não um vivo, é claro, pois o homem não tem o poder de reviver coisas mortas, ou é o que eu achava, mesmo que inconscientemente, até então, mas um semelhante, um robô, um assassino perfeito...

Coloque em sua mente contas, planos e tecnologia e, como um bom macaquinho de laboratório, ele os seguirá, piamente, perfeitamente, friamente, para depois voltar para casa, para a jaula, esperando o próximo experimento.

E foi aí então, em meio à desesperança e descrença que ela apareceu, primeiro como mais uma mancha, um daqueles seres que na verdade eu não via através de meus olhos robóticos, pois meus olhos eram, de fato cegos para a clara realidade a minha frente, mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela insistiu em minha alma perdia.

No começo é como pressionar um ponto morto, desconfortável e apenas incômodo, mas não há possibilidades de se machucar, como um parasita que precisa ser eliminado, e foi o que tentei fazer, mas, novamente, ela insistiu até me fazer enxergá-la, até se fazer ser vista.

Pouco a pouco, bem devagar, continuando a pressionar o invisível ponto, ela começou a derreter o invisível gelo, que então se transformava em uma pequena faixa de luz, como uma fragrância delicada.

E dentro de toda a escuridão que reinava, agora havia uma tímida luz, que mesmo sem que eu percebesse, crescia cada vez mais, conforme ela crescia sua participação em minha vida, me fazendo voltar a ver, sentir, perceber...

E com isso a parte ruim, o remorso e a escuridão arranjaram com quem brigar em meu interior, saindo do meu estado anterior de anestesia total, de corpo e de mente.

Sozinha, ela conseguiu um milagre divino, algo que é dito não existir, mas é ardentemente almejado por mais diversos tipos de seres humanos... Ela me trouxe de volta dos mortos...

Ela foi minha razão.

E assim, aos poucos, apesar da dor incandescente que me causava, comecei a apreciar a companhia dela, ou melhor, da pessoa que tomava forma quando eu estava ao lado dela.

E que embora não mais pudesse ser chamada da perfeita, era uma pessoa que merecia estar aqui, na terra, ao lado dos vivos, e embora jamais pudesse voltar a ser quem eu fui, e a escuridão ainda fosse a maior parte dentro de mim, em meu interior, agora eu tinha uma luz, e tinha uma razão para lutar para que ela lá permanecesse, e ao lado dela, mesmo que não pudesse mudar o que aconteceu, podia melhorar, deixando que a luz crescesse dentro de mim, cada vez mais, por mais que se demorasse...

Porque agora eu tinha uma razão para tentar, coisa que antes nunca tinha tido.

Então, se você me pergunta se eu acredito em linhas de separação, depois de tudo o que eu mesmo fiz e sofri, eu diria que não sou o melhor recomendado para discutir o assunto, pois, se um ser vivo pode morrer, para depois voltar a vida, o que uma linha tão tênue como a entre a da desrazão e a da loucura poderia dizer a mim, certo?

E para mim, onde seria tal linha, seria igual a sua, ou uma unicamente minha...?

* * *

Minha visão do que realmente aconteceu com Heero, cruel eu sei, mas é mais ou menos assim que imagino...  
Eu sei que ele teve aquele 'pai' antes do Doutor J, mas de qualquer forma, o mesmo o tratava como um ratinho de laboratório aos meus olhos e ele era apenas um infante quando começou a receber a 'educação' que lhe foi fornecida.  
Um tanto o quanto sinistro e mórbido, mas gostei do resultado, como se a Relena fosse a única razão dele se levantar e lutar por algo, de, de fato reviver...  
E também, como ela é tão importante pra ele que ele nem ao menos menciona o nome dela, como se ao fazê-lo pudesse perdê-la, ela se desfizesse quando ele chamasse seu nome, ou sequer pensasse nele...  
E eu gostei dessa dependência dele, dela, como se ele dependesse dela pra viver e não só o contrário, como se ela fosse, de fato, tudo o que ele tem, razão única, amor incondicional...  
Espero que gostem e deixem suas opiniões...  
Beijos! ^^

06.01.2009


End file.
